


A welcome

by sebtacularvettel



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/pseuds/sebtacularvettel
Summary: You join Šime and the rest of the Croatia NT as they are welcomed by their people in Zagreb, Croatia.





	A welcome

You wished you were able to go to Russia to watch the finals match but you were cheering on your boyfriend Šime and the whole national team nevertheless. You are friends with all of them, over time it just kinda happened and they are all great and funny guys. You also cheered them on because you knew they were that something that will unite the whole nation and uniting the nation was something that was needed in this time and age. 

Since you couldn't watch the final in Moscow you decided to ask Šime to make a few calls, well to call Iva, the team manager and she would have to do a few calls to get you onto the welcome parade bus where you would see your boyfriend for the first time in days.

You dressed casual. A white flowy silky shirt with thin straps, the front of the shirt you tucked into your light blue jeans and paired it all off with white Nikes and a red sparkly backpack which was small sized (you tried to match the colours of the croatian flag), carrying a lot of stuff would be pain in the ass especially because no one knew how long it will take to get to the main square and how many people will show up. 

Meeting the bus driver was fun. She was very funny and very happy to be driving your national team through the capital city. You started heading to the airport. The trip was accompanied by small talk. 

"Hopefully they won't be too crazy and I return this bus in one piece." 

You chuckle, "Well knowing them it will be a lot of crazy and nothing calm. Hmm maybe Raketa, he takes everything seriously which is why I have my whole trust in him." The bus driver has a little smile on her face and continues with questions that you didn't mind that much.

"That must've been a lot though, not seeing your lover for more than 50 days?"

"I did go watch the Argentina and England games which were very important for the whole team, so those few days I got with him made me very happy. It was a lot of late night calls when he was nervous before the games or was bored and I couldn't talk much because I still go to the university and I had to study. It wasn't nothing new for us, I mean he plays in Spain and I rarely have time to go to Spain because I am solely focusing on graduating and getting a job and he understands that and that's one of the reasons why I love him so much and I just cannot wait to see him again."

"You won't wait long. We are here!"

They were already singing and definitely a bit tipsy. You waited as they posed for the pictures and were quickly rushed on to the bus. You gave each of them a hug, surprisingly Šime was the last of the players to get in. His eyes sparkled once he saw you and gave you a big and long hug, whispering a low 'I missed you' into your ear, followed by a sigh that only meant that he waited for this moment as much as you did. "I missed you too, dragi", your hug was quickly interrupted by a fake cough from non other but the coach. Šime went to the open part of the bus where the rest of the players were but not before giving you a tender kiss on the cheek. You let out an embarrassed laugh and the pink on your cheeks wasn't helping with making the coach and the rest of the team stop smiling at you and Šime. You hugged the rest of the team and accompanied Iva into the open part of the bus where you saw Šime and Domagoj dangerously standing on top of the seats and singing with the fans and if you didn't get a small heart attack then, then you never will.

The journey to the main square started and immediately beer and food were given to them by nice Croatian people who waited a long time for them to get home. When more beer got into their bloodstream that's when they started climbing onto the roofs of the bus and you knew alcohol and being on top of a moving vehicle even if it's slow wasn't a very good idea. It was proven to you when you were waving back and trying to reach fans who wanted to touch your hand. When the bus started moving you heard a thud and saw lots of panicked faces that looked at the roof to see if Vida was okay. Immediately he got back up and singing like nothing happened but you still heard the beat of your heart that was blocking out the sound of the crowd. 

"Jeez I got a bit panicked there."

You turned to see Dejan standing next to you. He immediately went in for a hug which you gladly accepted. 

"Yeaaah, my heart skipped a beat or two," you chuckle and continue, "anyway, it's nice seeing you with a medal again, even though it's silver again, I have no reason not to believe it's more special than the other." You finish it off with a wink which causes Dejan to burst with laughter, getting the attention of the others.

"Well………it's not."

You fake gasp, slapping his shoulder and we both now erupt into laughter. We continued chatting and laughing. You laughed so much that you could feel pain in your belly from laughing so much. Suddenly you feel a vibration from your phone in your pocket, you look at the caller ID and see it's Šime, causing confusion to be written all over your face. 

"Sorry, I gotta take this."

"It's fine." Dejan says, giving me a smile and then turning his attention to the fans.

Your back is turned to the side of the bus where Šime is, so you cannot see him when you answer the phone. "Yes?" 

"I want you to come here."

You turn around to examine where Šime was piled up on the roof with the rest of the players and a beer in his hand.

"I don't think it's safe to have so many people up there, especially drunk people and Vida."

"Noooooo," he cried out like a baby, you mentally sticked a post-it note on your brain saying 'yup definitely drunk', "come it will be fun!"

After a second of thinking you realized you cannot say no to him, plus they need a non-drunk person on top of that roof.

It took you a few minutes but with Suba's help you got up on the roof and tried to make your way to Šime.

"Your babysitter has arrived!" You raised your voice a bit so that everyone can hear you which got Vida's attention and his drunk-confused-what the hell face almost made you fall from the bus from how hard you tried not to laugh.

"And who is that?" Vida asked before taking a sip of Suba's beer.

"Moi!" You got up to make your answer even more humorous that's when the bus started moving again and you felt Šime's arm around your left leg, holding you, in case you were to fall down.

"Well this is the most good looking babysitter I ever saw!" Vida said and took Šime's can of beer which made both you and Šime say "Domo no" at the same time but Vida screamed "Domo yes" back with the beer spilling all over the, in this case, poor people who were by the bus and both you and Šime hoped it didn't hit anyone when Vida accidentally dropped it.

As you were trying to sit down with Šime's assistance you heard him muttering:

"Just because you spilled my beer and dropped it doesn't mean I forgot the 'good looking' comment."

Which brought a small smug smile on your face because jealous Šime is when it's the most fun to annoy him.

"Awwwh, who is jealous?" You say in the possibly most sweet voice you can do while poking his cheek non-stop.

He rolled his eyes, "We're on top of a moving bus."

Instead of poking his cheek you put your arms around his waist and your chin on his shoulder. "You wouldn't do that plus-", you move your head and your arms and give him a little poke to his ribs "- he is happily married and happily drunk."

"Wasn't only him." You heard him mutter, now it was your turn to roll yout eyes.

"You know Dejan is a friend, you and him are like the bestest buddies, me and him are friends through you and I could never love anyone as much as you. Maybe a puppy if we ever get one or if we ever get our very own puppy but that's it I promise."

Šime shakes his head, smiling looks into your eyes. He puts an arm around you, pulling you closer into him and planting a kiss onto your temple. You take the Croatian flag from his lap and wrap it around you two. 

Your chat with Šime got interrupted by a few people chanting your name, which then turned into a crowd chanting your name. You were smiling and waving at the crowd when you heard someone yell:

"Sime get in there! We want a kiss!"

Which then again turned into a crowd chanting and wanting us to kiss and the rest of the team joining in, leaving you two no choice but to give the people what they want. 

Šime puts his hand at the back of your neck, bringing you in for a simple but special kiss.

Cheers erupt from everyone as you rest your forehead against Šime's waiting for your heartbeat to slow down. When it does, you whisper to Šime: "I need a beer."

To which he jokingly replies, "Since when are babysitters allowed to drink at work?"

**Author's Note:**

> Dragi - basically Croatian word for 'honey' the pet name not what bees make


End file.
